The Pain and The Pleasure
by Jenarla xXx
Summary: Elizabeth has been stolen - How? Why? By whom? Can Meliodas figure it out and rescue her before it's too late? Or will the Elizabeth he knew be gone forever? Rated M for sensitive topics and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

First things first, I dedicate this story to Ash / DOMinMatrix, without whose help, guidance and inspiration this story would never have been dreamt up. Thank you, my wise and cherished mistress. (Oh and if you haven't yet, go check out her stories Can I Have Your Daughter and Can I Keep You!) Also, to my son. You are my beloved demon spawn and I pray you never read this story. Lief you.

Secondly, reviews make me write faster. The story is there but knowing it's for you helps me access it faster. I once read someone's story who said while she loved reviews, she would prefer you to take the time you would spend on reviewing and tell someone you love them. Unfortunately I am not that altruistic so if you could do both, that would be amazing! If not, please review.

And last but not least, I'm new to fanfic writing so if I fall away from the material, please forgive me. This fanfic is intended M for dark and adult themes. You have been warned.

Enjoy xXx

* * *

"Is that all you've got?!" yelled Ban, wiping blood from his mouth."I thought we were gonna have a real fight!" Diane's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened. She raised her hand from where it hung at her side and thrust it, palm out, towards Ban. "Rush rock!" she cried. At once the earth broke into pieces and rose skywards then hurtled towards the lanky man. Ban leapt as high as he could into the sky, pushing off each fragment of rock to propel himself higher. At the apex of his bound, he coiled his body inwards, and then thrust himself towards Diane, preparing to unleash his full power. He was stopped by King as he felt Chastiefol enter his back. The former bandit grunted as the force of the blow caused him to start falling back to earth. Coughing up blood, he heard King, "Chastiefol form five, configuration: Increase!"

Twisting and turning to avoid the daggers, grazed here, impaled there as he fell to the ground, Ban miraculously landed upon his feet, his wounds already healed. "That's more like it," he growled. Meliodas flashed into his peripheral vision and Ban swayed from side to side, ducking and weaving as he dodged the captain's blows.

"C'mon captain, you can do better than that!" Ban taunted. "Okay," shrugged Meliodas and jumped back lightly. He snatched a twig from the ground and made a small gesture. Mud and grass flew into the air to either side as a deep furrow appeared, traveling towards Ban. Ban grinned and prepared to jump to the side when he was slammed to the ground by Diane's sacred treasure, the warhammer Gideon. The furrow caught him and sent the immortal flying backwards. He lay there groaning until Meliodas came and stood over him. Before the captain could say a word, Ban attacked. He punched the blonde man in the jaw and sent him flying backwards. Meliodas landed with an outward ripple of rock.

"Sir Meliodas!" came a shriek and the curvy princess landed on her knees beside him. "Elizabeth, it's not safe! What are you still doing here?!" "This," she replied and gathering the captain in her arms, held him to her ample chest. A golden glow surrounded them for an instant.

"Don't they call that cheating, captain?" came Ban's slow drawl. "Nothing is cheating in a fight for your life." Meliodas' voice was muffled, coming from between Elizabeth's breasts. "And especially not something that keeps you alive longer."

"Well then, I guess I should do something about that," and, using his three-sectioned-staff, performed his ability, Steal, on Elizabeth. The princess sailed through the air, screaming in terror. Ban clutched her to his side and grinned down at her. "How about healing me now, princess?"

Elizabeth unexpectedly snarled at him and swung as hard as she could at his face. Taken by surprise, Ban loosened his grip on her. With a look of thunder, Meliodas took advantage of Ban's distraction and launched himself at the pair. He swiftly pulled Elizabeth into his arms and delivered a mighty kick to Ban's bare midriff in the same, smooth action. Ban flew backwards with a hole in his chest, coughing and spluttering. "Damn captain, no touching your girl. You could have just said so."

Diane was ready. She raised Gideon above her head, "Rising Meteor!" she yelled. King was right behind her, continuing the attack. "Spirit Spear Chastiefol, fourth configuration: Sunflower!" Shooting skywards, Ban lay trapped atop a star shaped obelisk, growing at an incredible rate, as King's powerful attack towered above him. "Oh shit!"

The rock pillar reached its climax and the sunflower opened up. Ban rolled off the rock and plummeted to earth, the rays from the plant just missing him. "This is gonna hurt" he thought to himself.

The Fox sin landed face down upon the ground and lay still. Meliodas approached him and, using a foot, flipped him over. He remained on his guard as he asked, "had enough yet?"

Ban exhaled with a puff and spat dirt out of his mouth. "Yeah... Enough... Can we go get a drink now?" He asked shakily.

Meliodas relaxed and extended an arm. He pulled Ban to his feet. "You know, you're getting better. I felt for sure King and Diane's combined attacks had you and you avoided them both." "Yeah but I didn't land as many blows as I'd have liked." "Something to strive for next time." The captain grinned and then backhanded the taller man.

Ban span across the meadow where they had been fighting and landed with a crash, his body split almost in two. Meliodas flashed to his side. "What the hell captain?" Ban gurgled as he coughed up blood.

"The next time you involve Elizabeth, I will find a way to kill you," the blonde man said in a low voice. The threat all the more intense for the quiet and serious tone he used.

"I hear ya, hands off the princess." Ban agreed. Meliodas turned and strode away, leaving his comrade lying in the grass.

* * *

"So where's Merlin and Gowther? I felt for sure Merlin would have wanted to see me get my backside handed to me. She's a bit twisted that one." Ban lifted his stein to his mouth and drained it. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand and hiccuped.

"She said something about new armour for Gowther. I guess it's taking longer than she thought." Meliodas looked thoughtful.

"And besides, she can watch us beat you next time we're training", interjected King, a flush to his face from the alcohol.

Elizabeth looked a little worried. "Lady Merlin is twisted? She looks perfectly normal to me." The group erupted into laughter. Ban fell off his stool, he was laughing so hard, which caused the group to laugh harder. Elizabeth coloured red. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"He means Merlin enjoys seeing him get hurt", Diane rescued the princess. "Oh... Why would she do that? That can't be right." Diane smiled and tried to explain. "We all know that Ban can't be killed and because sometimes he's not exactly the most considerate of people, Merlin, among others, likes to see him get hurt."

Elizabeth thought for a second, "I see, like a punishment!"She smiled widely, happy to understand. The sins exploded once more into laughter.

"Hey Ban, bend over, the captain's coming to smack your bottom!" howled King.

"Go to your room with no supper!" shrieked Diane who was struggling to breathe. Her hand shook with the mirth and she tipped ale over her leg, causing her to squeal all the more.

Ban was still rolling around on his back on the floor, clutching his stomach. Meliodas bopped Ban on the head with his tankard. "I declare you officially punished!" he joined in.

Elizabeth was now the colour of a tomato and lowered her head, trying to hide behind her hair. Meliodas reached out a hand and squeezed her breast quickly. Her head rose as she protested, "Sir Meliodas!" but she quickly smiled as she took in the scene around her.

Her comrades were all in various states of inebriation, the happy sounds of laughter and chatter filling the air. The princess smiled, thinking back to before she had met the sins. She had been happy with her sisters and father but she truly felt she belonged here among these deadly warriors, currently acting like children.

She stood, intending to bring more ale to the table. She was the Boar Hat tavern's waitress after all. A crackle near her ear caused her to pause. She looked worriedly at her companions but they were all occupied and hadn't noticed anything amiss. The princess took a step away from the table and the gateway opened.

An inky portal, purple oil seeming to swirl within a ring of black flame, appeared before her. She let out a piercing scream as a muscled, dark coloured arm stretched forth and grabbed her. Her companions had all stood and made movements towards her at the first note of the outcry but none were fast enough. Elizabeth was gone. The last remnants of her scream echoed through the quiet her absence produced.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas had launched himself at the portal, intending to also pass through when a lightning flash of black flame blazed through and touched each sin. The portal closed with another crackle.

The whole event had lasted but a few seconds. Meliodas landed with a thump on the grass and began laughing. His fellow comrades joined him. King and Ban leaning on each other in hysterics while Diane rolled on the ground, clutching her sides.

The four began to regain their composure and sat back around the table, straightening the stools and reaching for their steins. Their conversation continued genially.

* * *

Merlin and Gowther appeared in front of the tavern. They glanced at each other worriedly. "Captain? Where is Elizabeth?"

The blonde man looked blank, "Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

Please review guys and gals. If you're a writer, you understand how amazing a review is and if not, then you seriously can't imagine what it means to get a review and how much encouragement it gives. I really want to become a better writer, you have the power to help me!

Thank you so much to all the people who have given me a chance and put me on alert. I hope I don't disappoint you. Welcome to all the new readers I hope will join us for this journey. I love you all!

Enjoy xXx

* * *

"Elizabeth! Tall, boobs, bum? Third princess of the realm, Druid priestess, apostle of the goddesses?!" Merlin was agitated.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell but she sure sounds great." Meliodas grinned and gave Ban a high five.

Merlin sighed. "Gowther, can you figure out what's going on here please?" Gowther raised two fingers to his temple and pointed at the captain. "Hmmmm. I sense a memory erasing spell." He pointed in turn to King, Diane and Ban. "They are all under the same spell. This may take some time to reverse. I see no recollection of Elizabeth. It is not difficult to erase a memory but to remove all trace of a person in four people at once is very impressive." Gowther turned to Merlin. "Do you feel the energy? Something powerful was here."

Merlin nodded her dark head. "You work on the captain. I'll try to find out what happened." Gowther inclined his head in agreement and raised his hands to the smaller man's temple.

With her hand held palm out before her, Merlin began to walk back and forth in front of the Boar Hat tavern. As she passed the area where the portal had appeared she pulled her arm in towards her body with a hiss. The Mage examined her hand. "Interesting. I've been burnt. Only a very powerful magic could have done this." Muttering to herself, Merlin carefully examined the area, trying to determine hight, length, breadth. Anything that might give some clue as to what happened.

Some time later she called Gowther to her side. Meliodas and Ban were propped against each other and Diane was curled up on her side, sleeping. King was stretched out on Chastiefol in pillow form, snoring. "Have you made any progress?"

"Not yet. This is proving to be a very complex spell. I have not seen a power of this caliber before. But I have some ideas on how to proceed."

"I know what you mean. Take a look at this." Merlin snapped her fingers and a hazy vision of the portal developed. "That's demon fire. The strength it would take to create a cross realm gateway, take a person and deliver a spell is immense. Frankly, I'm a little scared."

"Scared. To become frightened. Do I feel fear?" Gowther tilted his pink haired head to the side. "Elizabeth considers herself my friend. I feel concern for a comrade. We do what we must to help our friends, is that not so? And so I must help the captain and the others recover their memories, by whatever means necessary."

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She stood in a dimly lit room and had to squint to focus. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" She shifted on her feet and a rattle of chains brought her attention to the cuffs upon her wrists and ankles.

"Excellent, the entertainment is awake!" a light, pleasant voice exclaimed. Elizabeth had raised an arm in order to study her restraints but dropped her hand when startled. "Who's there...?" She called out tremulously.

The light in the room increased with a clean, warm glow. Elizabeth could now make out more details. She was fettered to a wooden frame in the middle of a large open space. Long chains were attached to her wrists and ankles by thick, heavy leather braces, allowing her some small freedom to move around. Hung upon the walls were small spherical sconces, the source of the orange illumination. To the front of her was a high backed chair. The occupant of the chair was concealed within shadow.

Hearing movement behind her, the princess turned her head. A slender woman of average hight walked into her view. She had long, black hair pulled back in a high tail, red eyes and matching lips. Her clothing consisted of a dark strip of material binding her chest, leaving a trail of cloth behind her, a short, form-fitting skirt and thigh high boots.

"Well hello there Elizabeth! I'm so glad you've graced us with your presence. I do like to make new friends!" It was the same voice from before.

"I... I don't understand," Elizabeth whispered. "If we're to be friends, why am I chained here?"

The woman smiled pleasantly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. All you need to know is how much fun we're going to have together!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Nualla," a disembodied voice floated from in front of Elizabeth. "Don't get carried away. We're civilised creatures here." Elizabeth looked confused. The voice was a child's voice but was so articulate... And the words... She couldn't understand the meaning behind them.

"Yes sir. My apologies." Nualla turned and bowed deeply to the shadowed chair.

The princess leaned forward, searching the gloom, trying to see past the shadows. Movement caused her to straighten in surprise. A small boy had risen from the chair and was walking towards her.

"As I was telling Nualla here, Princess, we are civilised beings so I will ask you nicely. You have been brought here for a reason. You have information I want and I cannot permit you to leave until you have given me that information." His voice was high but strong and clear.

"Now, tell me. How can the seal between our worlds be broken?"

* * *

The captain, giantess, fairy King and immortal man all lay on their backs in a circle holding hands. Their heads where almost touching and Gowther crouched in the small space left in between. The goat sin's hands were spread wide, pointing fingers at each of his companions.

Merlin stifled a yawn. The Mage had been trying to discover what exactly had happened while she and Gowther were away. Meliodas and the others had been of no use, drunk and giggling like school girls with no memory before falling asleep while the pair worked all night. The pink haired man had declared he knew how to reverse the magic but it was taking time.

Finally, Gowther stood. He stretched his body and stepped away from his prone friends. "I have done all I can. Now it is up to them," he declared.

"What exactly have you done?" Asked Merlin lazily.

"Invasion" replied Gowther simply.

"I thought the captain said you were never to use that on him!"

"I had no choice. I tried everything else and nothing changed. The spell erased Elizabeth completely. It filled in the holes left using other things from their memories. I've inserted a woman where she would have been. Its not a perfect copy but the suggestion of her being there should be enough for them to realise something isn't quite right and eventually they'll put her back. They'll remember her. Unfortunately it will take some time."

"Great. Elizabeth has been taken into the demon realm. We've no idea where, why or by whom. The captain and the others have no memory of her or the incident and we've no idea how long it will take for them to remember her. What we do know is that someone very powerful is involved. Does that about sum it up?" Gowther nodded. "Excellent. I'm going to bed. Wake me if Meliodas remembers something useful." Merlin turned and strode into the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome all. I'm sure you've noticed these chapters are short. I hope you don't mind. I'm trying to not overwhelm myself seeing as this is my first full story. Also, I can get them out faster which is good for you.

Please review. Every reviewer gets a personal reply and cookies. Okay, no cookies. I have no willpower and I ate them all myself. Sorry. But definitely a reply. Questions, comments, suggestions, someone to talk to because you're bored. Everything is welcome.

Enjoy xXx

* * *

"Please forgive me princess. I should have started by introducing myself." The child held a fist to his chest and bowed mockingly to Elizabeth. "My name is Kiyangie, and this is my pet, Nualla."

Kiyangie was approximately waist height to Elizabeth with longish brown hair that flopped almost into his strange, blue-brown eyes. His feet were bare and he wore a coat the colour of dried blood, that flowed to the floor and seemed to ripple of its own volition. He had the look of a child perhaps three or four years old.

Nulla showed deference in all her movements and called him sir or master. Elizabeth was finding it hard to believe that this child was in charge.

"I am asking you politely Elizabeth. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know. Then you can be released from these chains and I will send you wherever you wish." Kiyangie reached for her hand and patted it. "Be a good girl or else you'll make me angry."

Elizabeth involuntarily tried to pull her hand away from him. He made her skin crawl but she couldn't say why specifically. Her chains rattled and Nualla's eyes glinted, lips curving upwards.

"I... I apologise Lord Kyangie." Being respectful may help her win him over and perhaps he would release her all the sooner. "I do not know how I could be of service to you. I'm not even sure where I am much less know anything about breaking seals between worlds."

* * *

"What is taking him so long! We all woke up hours ago!" King punched Chastiefol angrily.

"The process cannot be rushed. If we were to wake him, his memories would not return. Plus, if he were to meet Elizabeth again, his memories and reality would clash, causing him great pain." Gowther explained, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"That doesn't explain why he's been out so long," Ban growled, grabbing Gowther's shirt. "What did you do?!" Gowther resettled his glasses and peered up at the taller man. "The captain simply has more memories of Elizabeth.""Well why didn't you say so!"

Merlin settled her hand on he immortal's arm to calm him. Ban released Gowther with a shove away from him.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas sprang to his feet, yelling her name.

"About time captain." "Calm down!""She's not here." "What took you so long?!" A chorus of cries echoed around him.

Meliodas approached Merlin. "Tell me you know where she is." He growled.

"All I can say for certain is that she's been taken to the demon realm by someone powerful. We have no way of knowing where."

"How long have I been out?" Meliodas was sounding calm but his fists were clenched and his shoulders tight. Merlin looked unhappy. "Two days"

"And Elizabeth has been alone in the demon realm for two days?" Meliodas' eyes were in shadow. "Tell me you have some good news."

"I can get you to the demon realm so you can find her. I even have a contact who is looking for information on her whereabouts." Merlin tried to reassure Meliodas. "She was taken for a reason. And you were all under a spell to forget her meaning that whoever took her wants her alive, at least for some time. That suggests that they'll take care of her. We have time to find her captain. Don't worry."

Meliodas snarled and his arm snapped back. He swung at Merlin as hard as he could but stopped just before he made contact. The force of the movement knocking the Mage enough so that she staggered. "Poor choice of words. I apologise captain"

* * *

"I'm trying to remain calm princess, but you're not making it easy for me." The childlike voice was cold and threatening.

Nualla called out in a singsong voice. "You won't like him angry princess! But I will!" Elizabeth flinched from the veiled threat and Nualla grinned.

"I can't tell you what I don't know!" Elizabeth tried to sound strong but she failed to convince even herself.

Kiyangie sighed. "We might look primitive to you princess but we are not barbarians. It brings me no joy to do this." He turned away from Elizabeth and looked at Nualla. "I want answers. Make her talk, but don't kill her." And then he was gone. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure how he had left. Or even if he had. Maybe he was back sitting in the chair, ready to watch whatever it was Nualla had been given permission to do.

Nualla grinned lasciviously. She stalked towards Elizabeth, hips swaying. Elizabeth reclined away from the other woman, her weight pulling at her arms. Nualla leaned into her. "Oh come now Elizabeth, don't you want to play with me?" She purred into the princess' ear.

Nualla turned and reached up the wooden frame. She grasped the end of the chain attached to Elizabeth's wrist and pulled. Against her will Elizabeth was dragged upright, her arm stretched above and out. Her breath came quicker as Nualla repeated the action with the three remaining chains. Elizabeth was now held fast within the frame, still standing but only just, arms and legs spread wide.

"Please..." She gasped, eyes wide with fear. "Oooh begging already. You do know what a girl likes. I'm so glad you wouldn't answer the master's questions. It's much more fun for me this way." Nualla uncoiled a whip she had kept at her side and cracked it once in the air.

"But I don't know anything! I truly don't!"

"All the more fun for me." Nualla cracked her whip again, this time aiming at Elizabeth. The tip curled over and licked the princess on the shoulder. She gasped as the pain ricocheted though her stretched arm and the tears began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

This is dedicated to my dear MIA Dom. I hope adult life stops kicking your arse soon and you'll find your way back to me.

Welcome to all new readers and welcome back to my regulars. Please review and tell me what you think. I can't improve without feedback.

 **Reminder; this story is rated M for a reason. That reason has started showing its head. Those of a sensitive nature may wish to skip the first section. Consider this your warning**.

Please enjoy. xXx

* * *

Elizabeth let her head fall forward and tried to relax into the following swing. Nualla stood behind her admiring the crisscross marks of her handiwork.

First came the whistle of the whip through the air, then the crack of the lash as it landed. Next came a rush of heat as blood surged to the afflicted area, the slice of pain and the after burn of agony. Elizabeth gritted her teeth, trying to contain her cry of pain but she could not stop the flow of tears.

"Tell me what you know," came a seductive whisper in her ear as Nualla wiped her tears away gently. "And all this suffering comes to an end."

Elizabeth shook her head. If she spoke, the sob she was holding back would be released and she didn't want to give the other woman the pleasure of hearing it.

"As you wish. I've been wanting to try out my next technique. I'm worried about becoming rusty." Nualla looked genuinely pleased.

The princess straightened her body as much as she could and took a steadying breath. She looked at Nualla, blue eyes meeting red. "I don't know how to open the way between our realms." She whispered. " _And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!_ " She added in her mind.

This was the rhythm now. Nualla would swing then stop, allowing time for the burn, and ask a question. Elizabeth would deny knowing the answer and then so would it repeat. Time had no meaning for the princess. She could have been here five hours, five days or five weeks. She thought of Meliodas and her friends and tried to bear the pain as well as she could without giving Nualla the satisfaction of seeing her break.

Nualla laughed happily. "Are you ready? I am!" and once more lifted her arm to swing. This time, instead of a single lash and stopping, Nualla kept going. Every stroke felt like it landed in the same place. Elizabeth's back was throbbing, she felt like she would break in two. She could no longer contain her cries. Then, her world went dark.

* * *

"While the captain has been out of it," Meliodas glared at Merlin, "I've not been idle. I've arranged transportation to the demon realm and we'll meet up with my contact once we're there. He hasn't any new information as of the last time we spoke but he may have when we've arrived. I thought you'd rather get going rather than sit and wait for him." Meliodas nodded sharply.

Merlin threw a bundle of cloth at each of her companions. "Here, put these on. I've enchanted them to hide your magical powers. If the demons even sniff you're not one of them we'll have to fight our way through. And that will take longer." Ban huffed. He was itching for a good fight. He felt the need to take action, waiting didn't agree with him. "I'm pretty sure you two would be okay without my enchant but I erred on the side of caution. I have a feeling that there are some who are less than happy with you." Merlin looked pointedly at Meliodas and Gowther. Meliodas narrowed his eyes at the Mage but said nothing. Gowther seemed unaware she had spoken to him.

"The demon realm isn't like here. Time runs differently. Two hours here could be two minutes there or it could be two days."

"Huh? How would that work? That doesn't even make sense!" complained Ban.

Merlin sighed. There was always one who had to question her. "Where we are is a world, a planet, yes?" King, Ban and Diane nodded. Meliodas looked impatient and Gowther was staring into the distance. "The demon realm isn't physical like this world is. That means it doesn't exist as a planet. It's phased out of our reality and exists in the between. The place surrounding realities. Follow me so far?" The three dutifully nodded.

"That was how the races were able to defeat the demons during the holy war. Their realm was sealed off in a place where they couldn't access it any more, no reinforcements, no retreat. Going back to the original point, because it isn't a physical location in the universe, it doesn't have the same rules you might say, as our world does. Also, there is no night and day. There is no sun, no moon or stars. Light just is. All the time. But it's not a strong daylight. You'll see once we're there." Merlin looked at the three in turn. "Now, are you ready or does anyone have any more time wasting questions?" the Mage asked dryly.

"If you have enchanted the cloaks to hide our magical powers, will we still be able to use them? And more, will we be able to sense each other's location if necessary?" Gowther asked pragmatically.

Merlin nodded approvingly and smiled. "Yes. The enchant just distorts your energy so you should have no problem using your powers. Once used, your opponent will know your powers are not demonic in nature so try to keep fighting to a minimum. If we do need to sense each other then you will need to look for the distortion. It shouldn't be too hard as we all know one another."

Gowther inclined his head in acknowledgment and pushed his glasses up his nose. He took up his cloak and swirled it efficiently around his shoulders and pulled up the cowl. He was now nothing more than a dark shape, the cloak covering him completely, dropping to the floor, leaving his face in shadow.

His companions followed his example and donned their cloaks. Merlin's seemingly disembodied voice floated to them. "Stand in a circle and hold hands, that way we should all arrive together."

"Should?" queried King quietly. "Ssshhh!" Diane hissed at him. The fairy's face coloured.

Merlin levitated above the group and started muttering queer, unintelligible words while moving her hands in complicated patterns.

The air surrounding the group began to shimmer, their cloaks starting to flap, gently at first and then more wildly as Merlin's chant picked up speed.

"Hold on!" The Mage called out as her companion's feet left the ground. They were levitating several feet above the earth. Ban began laughing wildly, King and Diane shared looks of apprehension, Gowther looked mildly disinterested and Meliodas, resolute. They gripped each other's hands tightly and with a deafening pop, they were gone.

* * *

Rushing lights, spinning, darkness, roaring sounds and silence. All they knew for certain was the strong grip they had on each other and the flapping of their cloaks. How long were they traveling was hard to say. It felt like forever and no time at all. With a sharp jolt, everything stopped. All sound, all light, all feeling. Everything but the hand they were holding.

* * *

Meliodas raised his head. His gaze passed over each of his companions, making sure they had all arrived safely. Everyone was collapsed in a heap. He counted quickly.

"Damnit! Where's Merlin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello dear readers! I apologise profusely for the delay in upload. Real life is being a pain and my son deleted my work. Plus, although I've had this chapter in my head from the very beginning, it wouldn't write itself very well. I've turned it into two chapters so it flows better. Please forgive the shortness. The next chapter will be longer than usual to, hopefully, make up for it.

I also lacked motivation (read reviews) to write so you only have yourselves to blame! I still love you though! Feel free to message me. I love corresponding, seeing I have an email makes my day and makes me write faster.

Ranting over, in conclusion, I love you all, please review.

Enjoy xXx

* * *

Elizabeth raised her head from the pillow. She was groggy with sleep. Was it all a dream? She pushed her upper body off the mattress with the intention of sitting up, but with a cry of pain she fell forward on to her stomach again.

Her back was on fire. It was not a dream. Elizabeth turned her head into the pillow and began to sob.

Where was Sir Meliodas? Where were her friends? Had they given up? Had they even started looking for her? If she didn't know where she was, how could they? No, they were coming for her! She was sure of it.

But why did Lord Kyangie and Nualla persist in asking those questions when she didn't know the answers? How long had she been gone? Why her?!

No! She mustn't second guess herself like that. She had to stay strong, for Sir Meliodas and the others. The sins were coming for her. And if they weren't coming for her then she would just have to figure a way out for herself.

With a new resolve Elizabeth lifted her head once more. She dried her tears and prepared herself to sit up, no matter the pain it caused. She had to evaluate her surroundings, look for a way out.

Very slowly, very carefully, wincing at the sharp slices of pain, the burning aches, Elizabeth sat up. The room was lit with a dull orange glow, similar to the one in the first chamber she had been in but not as bright. She was sat upon a long low rocky outcropping with a mattress to cushion her.

The chamber was not large. Just a few steps would take her wall to wall. She could see no openings to suggest an exit or even a window. All she could do was wait and see if an opportunity would arise to gather more information or even to escape.

The princess sighed and maneuvered herself back into a lying position. Oh Sir Meliodas, where are you? She let herself pass the time thinking of him and the other sins when there was a bright flash. Elizabeth shielded her eyes and tried to focus on what had happened.

When her eyes had adjusted she saw a figure standing in the center of the room. A female figure with dark hair, revealing clothes and a knowing smile on her lips.

"Lady Merlin!"

"Well that was easier than I expected."

* * *

Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane and Gowther pushed themselves to their feet, dusted themselves off and straightened their cloaks.

"What do we do now?" Diane asked somberly. "Merlin's gone, we've no idea where we are or where Elizabeth is and no idea which direction to start looking."

"Aawww Diane, it'll be okay! I promise!" King reassured her. Diane smiled half heartedly back at him.

Meanwhile, Ban had been scouting out the area. It wasn't light but also not dark. Ban was reminded of a sunset, or perhaps a sunrise before the sun had appeared fully. The light was everywhere, it didn't appear to have a focal point. The sins were stood in a field. There was grass beneath their feet, trees off in the distance and a scattering of rocks and boulders. It reminded him of home aside from the colours. Everything was shades of orange and brown, dull and muted. Gowther watched the immortal examining the earth beneath their feet.

"The colour is different because the light is different." Gowther told Ban absentmindedly. "Huh?" "Also, the sky isn't blue because there is no sun."

"How does that help us find Merlin or Elizabeth?!" "It doesn't." Gowther shrugged. Ban made to backhand him but Meliodas grabbed his hand before it connected.

"We don't have time for this. Can you sense Merlin's powers? Because I can't."

The sins all stood and concentrated but not a one could sense Merlin. "I thought she said we wouldn't have a problem sensing each other!" growled Ban.

"If what Merlin said was true then I deduce that she is underground. It is the only reasonable explanation I can think of as to why we cannot sense her."

As he finished speaking, the ground beneath their feet began to tremble. A gentle vibration at first, building up to a violent tremor. The sins looked at each other worriedly. Was it an earthquake? An attack from a hidden foe? Or something else, something dangerous and unknown?


	6. Chapter 6

For you, my lovely Dom. Please don't hate me.

This was so hard to write, I have zero experience in this area so if it doesn't flow for you or is something that just wouldn't happen please let me know. I know this is a fantasy story but I'd still like to get the details right.

The ending wasn't quite how I imagined it in the beginning but it just felt right so that's how it is.

Please enjoy, if you can.

xXx

* * *

"Elizabeth." Merlin smiled warmly at the prone princess. "We've been looking for you."

"Oh Lady Merlin, I'm so happy to see you!" Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes. "Sir Meliodas and the others? They're all unharmed?"

"They're fine. Always thinking of others aren't you? And you? What happened to you?" Merlin's voice was gentle and concerned.

"I don't really know. I remember an arm grabbing me and then I was pulled through a portal. I guess I must have fainted or something. When I woke up I was chained up in a chamber. There was a woman and a child and they kept asking me questions I didn't know the answers to. When I told them that I didn't know, the woman... She whipped me." Elizabeth let out a sob.

"Let me see." Merlin moved to examine the princess's back. "This may hurt but I have a potion to help." The Mage produced a vial from her barely there clothing. "Here, drink this." She handed it to Elizabeth and Elizabeth tipped the contents into her mouth.

"Bleargh!" She made a face.

Merlin grinned. "Sorry about that, I should have warned you about the taste." Her smile faded. "I need to take a look at your back." She helped the princess sit up slowly. The action went much more smoothly with help and was less painful thanks to the potion Elizabeth had drunk.

Merlin gently undid Elizabeth's purple necktie and smoothly pulled it away, then slipped her hands to the fastenings of her shirt and began opening them. The mage's hands trailed down the princess's chest, undoing the buttons, and then slowly peeled the garment from Elizabeth's shoulders. Elizabeth winced but remained still. She turned her back to Merlin, covering her breasts with her hands, after the pink shirt was dropped on the floor.

The silver haired woman's back was crisscrossed with welts, red stripes, open cuts and dried blood streaks. Merlin pressed her lips to Elizabeth's shoulder in a soft kiss. "I'm sorry you had to experience this Elizabeth. It's truly an outrage. Once I've got you to a safe place, the captain and I are going to come back and make these people wish they had never laid eyes on you!" She pulled another container from her clothing. "This will sting but should be tolerable." Merlin began to rub the salve into Elizabeth's wounds. "It will create a protective layer to keep you clean and aid in the healing process. It's all I can do for the time being."

"Thank you" whispered the younger woman, misty eyed with gratitude and appreciation for the concern Merlin showed her.

Merlin finished massaging the cream into Elizabeth's back and turned the girl to face her. Brown eyes met blue as they looked at each other. "I need to check over the rest of you. Just in case you have any more injuries. May I?"

Elizabeth inhaled and held her breath, then nodded yes. She closed her eyes and let the other woman move her arms gently to her side. Merlin ghosted her fingers over Elizabeth's flesh, pressing here and there with a feather light touch. The princess let her breath out shakily as Merlin examined her shoulders, her arms, her breasts, her stomach. The light was low so the raven haired woman was forced to lean in close to Elizabeth, her breath trailing lightly over the younger girl's skin, causing her to shiver.

Merlin glanced up at Elizabeth. "Did I hurt you?" she asked in a low voice. Elizabeth caught Merlin's brown eye and shook her head no. "Can you stand?"

"I think so..." whispered the princess in reply. Merlin held the silver haired woman's hands and pulled her slowly upright then knelt down in front of her.

The Mage continued her examination, long fingers stroking longer legs. She rolled down Elizabeth's stocking and removed her shoes. The princess balanced herself with a hand on Merlin's head. Her fingers unconsciously burrowing themselves through the the mage's hair.

Merlin stood before Elizabeth. "Your wrists and ankles are rubbed raw but I can't detect any other injuries. Sit and let me put more of this salve on." Elizabeth sat obediently, feeling strangely lightheaded.

The raven headed Mage knelt once more in front of Elizabeth and reached for a hand. She smoothed the balm over the wounded wrist and kissed Elizabeth's palm before repeating the movements with her other arm. Merlin then slid her hands down Elizabeth's legs. When she reached the ankles she deftly covered the raw spots in cream and then placed her lips against Elizabeth's knees.

The Mage lifted her hand and stroked Elizabeth's hair gently. "You're far stronger than we give you credit for. You've done so well but you mentioned questions. What where these people asking you?"

Elizabeth's tongue flicked over her lips unconsciously. Merlin watched the action with a fire in her eyes. "They wanted to know how to open the doorway between our realms. But I don't know anything about that. Why would I?" Elizabeth said to the raven haired woman. Merlin was still watching the princess's lips as she spoke, leaning imperceptibly closer with each word.

"That holy knight turned demon, Hendrickson. He wanted you as well." Merlin ended her statement by kissing Elizabeth on her full lips.

"Lady Merlin," protested the princess half heartedly. Her head was spinning and she wasn't quite sure if she was imagining the kiss.

Merlin slipped her tongue between Elizabeth's lips as she parted them to speak, their tongues danced briefly. The younger woman put her hands to the mage's shoulders and pushed weakly. She felt so dizzy it was hard to resist. Merlin slipped her arms around Elizabeth and pulled her close, crushing their breasts together. She released Elizabeth's mouth and trailed her lips along the princess's jaw, up to her ear and down her neck.

Elizabeth felt like her skin was on fire. The softness of the woman in her arms was confusing yet appealing. Unfamiliar yet enjoyable. What was happening? The princess was quite sure Merlin had never indicated she was interested in Elizabeth in this manner before. And while she couldn't deny that Merlin was attractive, she had never thought of Merlin in this way.

Elizabeth gasped. While she was examining the way Merlin's behavior made her feel, the Mage had begun nipping and nibbling along her collar bone and had brought a hand round to cup a breast, a thumb circling the nipple.

"Lady Merlin... No... You mustn't..." Elizabeth was finding it hard to complete a coherent thought.

"If you truly want me to stop, just say the word." Merlin murmured against Elizabeth's soft skin.

Without realising how it happened, Elizabeth found herself lying on her back on the mattress with Merlin draped over her. Her mind was in a whirl, she felt dazed and confused. There was a moistness between her legs and her nipples were hard. She was aroused by Merlin's actions and yet she knew it wasn't right. Why was it not right? She had to focus. To think.

Merlin sucked a nipple into her mouth and hummed with pleasure, sending a small vibration through Elizabeth. The princess arched her back and gave an answering moan.

The Mage trailed her hand down Elizabeth's toned body to her knee and then slowly, teasingly, climbed back up her leg. Merlin reached the junction of Elizabeth's thighs and lightly stroked the damp panties.

"Oh Sir Meliodas" the princess cried out. Wait, that wasn't right.

"Stop!" Elizabeth sat upright, spilling Merlin to the floor. "No!" Her mind felt clearer now. "I'm not sure what this is. Maybe we're under a spell, but we need to leave!"

Merlin stood upright and sighed. "You're right. I apologise princess." She was reaching for Elizabeth's hand when a black flame surrounded her. Merlin screamed as she was slowly consumed. Elizabeth could only look in in horror. All that remained was ash on the floor.

Nualla stood just beyond the remains of Merlin. "Got a little carried away didn't you?" She smirked.

Elizabeth screamed. She was still stuck in her nightmare and now her friend was dead. If Nualla could do that to a powerful Mage such as Merlin, what hope did she have?

"Always the dramatic one, aren't you." Nualla said dryly before stepping through the pile of ash that was Merlin, and tapping Elizabeth on the forehead. She instantly blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

For woundedowl who made my day, DOMinMatrix who suspects shenanigans and fanficlove2014 who kept me going during a difficult writing period.

* * *

The earth rumbled and groaned then heaved violently beneath the sins feet. They were thrown outwards as the ground exploded upwards.

A dark blur shot towards the sky then stopped ascending and started descending at a slower rate. The sins readied their weapons and assumed battle positions as they waited for the shape to reach them.

"Oh put your toys away. It's only me." called the figure.

"It's Merlin!" Diane squealed, grabbed the Mage before she touched the ground, and hugged her.

"Easy Diane. I just materialized in the middle of rock. Give a girl some space." Merlin smiled briefly, pleased with the welcome Diane gave her but unwilling to let it show. This was a serious mission after all.

"Yeah. Sorry." Diane set Merlin gently on the ground next to the captain.

"So what happened to you? Better yet, where do we go from here?" Meliodas cut to the point.

"Thanks for the concern captain" said Merlin dryly. "Because I was above the group when transporting you here, I'd focused on setting you on the ground. I thought I'd be above you still but we were turned upside down so I found myself surrounded by rock. Luckily, I'd shielded us, just in case, so I wasn't merged with the rocks."

"What do you mean 'just in case'?" King sounded indignant.

"Were you always so nervous King?We're here in one piece aren't we?" Ban gave the fairy a small shove with his elbow. King muttered something under his breath. The group ignored him.

"C'mon Merlin, stop messing around!Where do we go now? Elizabeth is missing and might have been here for weeks! Damn demon realm with its no time zone." Meliodas was anxious to get going. He was controlling his anger remarkably well considering he had to rely on others to get him to where he needed to be. Merlin was testing his patience though.

"You're right. This way, and remember, try not to use your powers here." Merlin strode off quickly, the group falling in line behind her.

* * *

The sins made good time even though they were all walking and King was complaining. Finally, Diane offered to let him ride upon her shoulder. King flushed bright red and stopped talking. He didn't want to be a burden to the giantess.

In the distance a mountain loomed with a forest at its foot. Merlin turned to the sins. "We go through there, my contact lives in the mountain."

"You mean on the mountain, right?" King looked uneasy.

"In the mountain King. He lives in a series of caves. He likes to keep himself to himself." Merlin sighed. "Come on. Won't be long now." She strode off, setting a fast pace.

The forest was dark, the thick foliage blocking what little light there was. The sins followed a clear path through the trees, trunks rising on either side, a carpet of old leaves muffling their footsteps. An unnatural hush settled upon the group. No animals or birds could be heard.

"I don't like this" muttered King, even that quiet utterance sounding too loud in the abnormal stillness.

A sharp crack and then an inhuman cry resonated through the trees. The sins instantly stopped moving and entered battle stance.

"This way!" Meliodas pointed and ran towards the noise.

"Er captain, not that I'm complaining but aren't we supposed to be avoiding trouble?" Ban ran at the blond man's side as they raced through the trees.

"If it's an enemy, leaving it behind us would only cause trouble. Finding and eliminating it is the fastest way." Meliodas slid to a halt as the trees opened up. The group stopped beside him.

They were at the edge of the forest. Before them lay an open stretch of field with the mountain rising ominously beyond it. A ginormous beast lay pinned on the ground by a large branch which looked to have been torn from a nearby tree. It was snapping viciously at another creature. A humanoid creature.

The humanoid was about the same height as Ban, mottled a dull orange brown and was carrying twin blades. It dispatched the beast quickly by sprightly dodging the beast's flailing claws and tooth filled mouth, slipping in close and slitting it's throat.

The sins watched in silence.

"What do ya wanna do captain?" asked Ban quietly.

"Let's go." As the sins made to leave, the creature raised its head and sniffed the air. With a growl it turned to face the sins, lowered its body and readied its weapons.

"It's arms! They're... They're swords!" Diane was shocked. The creature had no hands or even claws. The arms tapered into sharp points. What had been mistaken as the humanoid dual wielding swords was in fact a part of it.

"Demons don't follow a basic shape like the humanoids of our realm" Merlin pointed out. "Fairies, humans, even giants are all the same basic shape. Demons are more animalistic and have the shape best suited for them. I doubt this one will let us just go seeing as it has weapons as appendages."

"Leave this to me!" Meliodas grinned wickedly. Finally something to take his frustrations out on.

The blond man sprinted forward to give himself some space and then readied himself for battle. With feet apart, knees bent and sword in hand Meliodas smirked at the creature. "Bring it" he taunted.

In a flash the demon was upon him, arms raised in order to skewer its opponent. Meliodas parried the blades upwards and stepped under them and delivered a punch to the creature's torso. The demon flew backwards, hit its previous kill and bounced over it, out of sight.

The sins heard a snarl coming from behind the dead beast, Meliodas grinned. He was glad the demon was still alive. He didn't want to kill it too quickly, where would be the fun in that?

The creature appeared on the top of its kill. It drew one blade over the other, drawing sparks.

"Fascinating," murmured Merlin. "Try not to obliterate it captain. I'd like to study the body," she called out.

Meliodas shot the Mage a quick glare before attacking the demon again. The demon was rushing towards the smaller man. Just before the pair collided, the creature stabbed a blade into the ground and used the momentum of its flight to swing its legs at Meliodas. The blond man's head snapped back as a foot connected and sent him flying sideways into a tree. With a resounding crack, the tree split in two.

Meliodas shook the daze from his head and, after spitting blood, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He jumped to his feet and without pause, attacked the demon. Liz's sword and the bladed arms clashed together again and again, too fast for normal human eyes to follow.

"Come on captain. Stop playing around," called Ban lazily. He was leant against a tree, watching the entertainment.

The creature let out a shriek as Meliodas slashed it across the chest. As it sprang backwards, the blond man followed up with a strike to the leg. The demon kicked out desperately and struck Meliodas in the side. Winded, the man fell to the floor.

The demon limped backwards defensively. As Meliodas gained his feet and his breath, the creature whimpered and lowered its body slightly.

"I believe you win Captain" called Merlin. "No need to carry on fighting. It will let us go now."

Meliodas nodded and made his way back to the group. A high pitched squeal drew the sin's attention. Making its way from the tree line to the injured demon was a smaller creature. Darker mottling but the same blades, only smaller, marked it as the demon's offspring. The two greeted each other affectionately, the smaller sniffing then licking the larger's wounds.

"Poor thing. It was only protecting its baby. Did you have to beat it up so much!?" Diane bopped Meliodas on the head.

"Hey! It attacked me!" "Well just be more careful in the future!"

The sins turned and made their way back into the forest, determined to get to the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

Shout out to Fanficlove2014. If you aren't already, go read her fic, Destiny. You won't regret it!

* * *

Elizabeth sighed. She was once again in the first cavern she had found herself in but this time there was a table and two chairs. Nualla was nowhere to be seen, that was a blessing. Her back still hurt from the whippings. She dreaded to think of what fresh new torture they were cooking up for her.

And Merlin. Poor, sweet, dear Merlin was dead. They hadn't known each other very long but the Mage had always been kind to her and now she was gone. How on earth would she be able to tell Sir Meliodas and the others? A tear slid unbidden down the cheek of the silver haired girl.

The princess was so lost in her musings that she failed to see the child stood before her. Kyangie cleared his throat to gain her attention after he had been waiting a short time.

"Oh!" startled Elizabeth. "Lord Kyangie, forgive me. I was lost in thought and did not see you." Even through the discomfort, the pain, the knowledge that this boy was responsible for her position, Elizabeth remained polite and hopeful that he would realise his mistake and let her go.

"That's all right, you've much to think about I'm sure. Like telling me what I want to know." Kyangie was congenial, they could have been friends sipping tea together instead of kidnapper and hostage, torturer and victim. "Please sit." He indicated towards a chair.

Elizabeth sat but remained silent, her hands in her lap, twisting together nervously. Kyangie sighed. "Look Elizabeth. We know who you are. There's no way you know nothing. You are the third princess of the kingdom of Liones. An influential political position in itself but Liones' standing is unparalleled at this moment. You have been surrounded by Holy Knights your entire life. You are a Druid priestess. Powerful in your own right and apostle of the goddesses. You are the key to the coffin of eternal darkness. You know something. Even if you don't think you do, I know there is something buried. A whisper of a conversation half heard, a forgotten dream, a past life bleeding through to this one."

Elizabeth raised her eyes from her entwined hands. "How do you expect me to remember something from a past life? Or that if I do remember something, that it would be accurate?" Her voice was quiet. Kyangie, small boy though he was, scared her but she had to ask.

"Nualla has a talent for getting the truth from people. It's why I keep her around. She's proven very useful in the past."

"May I ask another question?" Kyangie inclined his head to tell the princess to proceed. "How do you know I'm a Druid priestess? I mean, I know I've done some things but the Druids are all but extinct. I was from Danafor and adopted by the King of Liones. I don't believe Danafor was known to have Druids." Elizabeth had almost forgotten who she was speaking to in her effort to deny her heritage. Maybe she could convince Lord Kyangie that he had the wrong person.

Kyangie grinned evilly at the princess. "And why do you think he adopted you? He wanted you close, keep an eye on you. Watch your progress and your growth into your powers."

"No! My father loves me and I him! My sisters as well!"

Kyangie shrugged. "I'm sure he does. Your sisters too. But he had ulterior motives in the beginning. And as to how I know?" His eyes narrowed. "Blood doesn't lie princess. I can smell it in you. This big stinking cloud surrounds you and announces it to me. That's how I know what you are. That's how I know that you know something. And you will tell me."

"Why do you need this information? You opened a portal to bring me here..." Elizabeth's voice started strong but trailed off. She lowered her eyes as she remembered who she was talking to and how impertinent she sounded.

"Knowledge is power Elizabeth, and I like power. Power is what has kept me alive so long." Elizabeth glanced up at him skeptically. Kyangie laughed out loud. It sent chills up Elizabeth's spine. "I'm a lot older than I appear princess. I choose this look because my opponents tend to underestimate me. They don't live long enough to regret it though. What is that human adage...? Ah yes... Don't judge a book by its cover. You are right to fear me princess. Trust your instincts." Kyangie stood and took her hand. He pressed his mouth to the back of it. "I'll leave you to think it over." With a swirl of his blood coloured coat, he was gone.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she was once again left alone and her hand prickled where he had kissed her.

* * *

Having picked up their pace after the battle, the sins found themselves at the foot of the mountain.

Merlin turned to the others. "My contact is a bit peculiar. He will test each and every one of us before he will offer his help."

"A test? What sort of test?" King huffed. "Wasn't walking here test enough?"

"For you maybe. You should put some thought into building up your stamina. Could come in handy in the future." Ban winked at the fairy. King's face flushed bright red and he quickly glanced at Diane. Luckily for the men she was focused on Merlin, not listening to their quiet exchange.

Merlin continued. "It could be as simple as a question. Him asking you to do something for him or show him an ability. I just don't know. Just don't panic. You're all capable of anything he might want and we're doing this for Elizabeth!"

"I'm starting to feel like you don't know what you're doing Merlin," growled Meliodas. "We just need to find Elizabeth, kill the bastards who took her and get back to the tavern."

"And to do that, captain, you need to impress my contact. Feel free to look for her on your own but believe me, this is the fastest way. Come on. We're here now."

Merlin led the way up a rocky path and into the mouth of a cave. It was not a deep cave but was large enough that even Diane fit comfortably inside. It had no discernible exits and a curiously sandy floor. Merlin made her way to the back and sat on the ground. She snapped her fingers and a fire appeared.

"Get comfy guys. We wait here until the tests begin." Merlin shot the captain a dark look, daring him to say something. Meliodas returned the look but said nothing and sat down beside her.

Diane stretched out on the floor with King snuggled into Chastiefol beside her. Ban propped himself up against a wall and Gowther examined the cave closely.

"Captain, I belie... " Gowther was interrupted with a crackle and the fire extinguished itself. Everything went dark. "Hmmmm interesting. I seem to have lost my vision." The last words the sins heard before they lost all their senses.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth sighed dejectedly. She was once again chained to the frame in the room she had first opened her eyes in. Her conversation with Lord Kyangie about her father and sisters weighed heavily upon her heart. She knew they loved her as she loved them but did her father truly have an ulterior motive when he adopted her?

Her sisters would have been too young to have known about it at the time but did they know now? Margaret had certainly seemed to have knowledge of her Druid powers during the fight with Hendrickson. How long had she known for? Why hadn't she told Elizabeth? Did Veronica also know?

The princess sighed once again and shifted her weight on her feet. The ankle chains were loose but the wrist restraints were pulled tight so her arms were raised above her head. The discomfort was not great now as her arms were numb but she knew that when she was released it would be most painful.

A noise from without the room drew her attention. Shouts and cries of pain, heavy thumps and the ringing of metal clashing together reached her ears. Was someone fighting out there? Had Meliodas and the sins found her? Her hopes raised and she strained against her bonds impatiently.

The noises ceased. The battle was over, but who had won? Elizabeth looked all around her eagerly, praying to see the captain of the sins enter the chamber. Instead, a tall man with white hair sauntered in.

"Sir Ban," called the princess happily.

"Hey princess. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" The fox sin grinned at her. He strolled over to the wooden frame. "Let's have a look see what they've done here."

The immortal man walked behind the immobile woman and raised his hand to the cuff around Elizabeth's wrist.

Instead of undoing the buckle holding the cuff in place he lightly traced a finger under the restraint and trailed his hand down the princess' arm. He leaned in close to her.

"You know, I've never really understood what held the captain's attraction before but seeing you like this... You really are quite lovely. Soft skin, full 'n' high tits, firm 'n' perky ass." Ban's hand rose and gently caressed Elizabeth's buttock.

"Sir Ban... What are you doing? Please undo the cuffs and we can escape!" Elizabeth turned her head to try and look at the undead man, exposing her neck as she did so.

Ban took the opportunity to bend his head to the exposed flesh and bit her. Elizabeth squealed. "Sir Ban please! We may be discovered at any moment. We have to go!"

The tall man hummed. "It all adds to the excitement don't ya think?" He ran his nose over Elizabeth's shoulder and along her arm, inhaling as he did so. "Mmmmm you smell so good."

Ban placed his hands on the princess' bare midriff, splaying his fingers and stroking lightly. "Oh the things I want to do to you right now," he whispered into Elizabeth's ear. He pressed his body against hers, his cock hard and perfectly aligned between her bum cheeks. Elizabeth began to tremble.

"Please Sir Ban, please stop. Release me and we can escape this place. It does something to you. We aren't ourselves here." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and slowly spill over to run down her cheeks as she whispered pleadingly to the captain's best friend.

Ignoring her, Ban raised one hand to cup the princess' perky breast, running a finger over her nipple, delighting in feeling it harden under his manipulation. The other hand he slipped under the hem of her skirt and lightly scraped his fingers over her panties.

Elizabeth shuddered involuntarily.

"Damn girl, you know how to turn on your man." Ban gave a growl.

"You're not my man Sir Ban! Please, you have to stop this and release me!"

Ignoring her, the tall man pulled her panties to one side and stroked his long fingers along the princess' folds. He let out a groan as he felt how wet she was down there. He gently separated her lips and probed a finger into her depths.

Elizabeth was trembling violently, tears pouring down her cheeks as she whispered no and begged the man to stop.

"Your mouth is saying no but your body is telling me yes. Just relax and enjoy this. I know I will." Ban grinned as he released Elizabeth's breast and used the hand to free himself from the confines of his trousers.

He worked his cock under Elizabeth's skirt so that it was laying against her slit and rotated his hips against her, creating friction.

Elizabeth's breath hitched. "I know this isn't you Sir Ban! I know you're not in your right mind. I forgive you for anything you may do!" The tears continued to spill out over her eyes and down her cheeks.

Ban placed his hands against the princess' breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Elizabeth gave an involuntary moan. Her body had never been manipulated in this way before. Even Meliodas' attentions had never gone this far.

Hearing her moan, the immortal man dropped a hand once again to slip under Elizabeth's skirt and to her panties. He pulled them to the side and pushed one and then a second finger inside of her.

Elizabeth tensed as Ban's long fingers entered and began moving inside of her. "You'll enjoy this so much more if you relax," Ban breathed in her ear. His thumb found her bud of pleasure and began to lightly caress as his fingers slipped in and out of her.

Without her knowledge, small animalistic moans were released from her. The sounds driving Ban to stroke and press faster and firmer.

With a swift, smooth motion he released Elizabeth's breast, held aside her panties and impaled her upon his cock, at the same time biting her neck once again. The princess let out a small cry of pain, the unexpected fullness leaving her uncomfortable, the pain in her neck distracting her from the pain between her thighs.

Ban groaned in pleasure. It had been twenty years or more since he had known the pleasure of being sheathed in a woman. And Elizabeth was so hot and tight.

He shifted his grip, bringing his hands to the princess' thighs. He lifted her so her weight was supported by him yet she could brace herself against her wrist restraints. The position was uncomfortable for Elizabeth but the feeling of fullness between her legs drove most other thoughts from her mind.

Ban began to slowly stroke in and out of the princess. His buttocks clenching and flexing with the movement. Elizabeth released a sob, the tears continuing to flow down her cheeks. This was Meliodas' best friend and a man she knew would never have done this under normal circumstances. She wanted to resist but the feelings of fullness and discomfort were very slowly being replaced by something else. A tight coiling of something deep within her body.

As the immortal picked up the pace so did the feeling within her grow. Her sobs were turning to gasps and moans, the sounds spurring Ban on to move faster. He maneuvered a hand to find once more her bud of pleasure. As his fingers swept lightly over, it was though a dam had been released within Elizabeth. The tight coil exploded through her body driving any thoughts from her mind, leaving her fighting for breath, hands and feet tingling and vision blurry.

Feeling her body clench around him, Ban quickened his pace, letting her contractions bring him to his climax. He let loose a moan, his cock pulsing inside of the princess.

The tall man released the silver haired woman and gently set her on the ground. "Ellie..." His voice was broken, remorse flooding through his body. He remained standing behind her, not able to look her in the eye.

"I... I'm so sorry..."

Elizabeth stood tall. "I forgive you Sir Ban. I know you were not yourself. Please release me now so we can get out of here and move forward." Her voice was strong but the tears flowing down her cheeks belied her feelings.

Ban shook his head. "No! I... I can't! I can't even look at you right now, I'm so ashamed! And the capt'n. He'll never forgive me... I... I have to go."

Without looking back, he ran from the chamber, leaving Elizabeth still shackled, tears soaking her shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my glorious readers!

We have a new record of reviews! As of the time of writing this, six reviews for the last chapter, woohoo! I just wish to say thank you to everyone who left a review but also thank you to all my followers and people who have liked this story and to all my silent readers. I couldn't do this without you.

Enjoy. xXx

* * *

Ban found himself stood in a circle of light within a darkened space. He immediately left the light and found a rock to sit on. He hunched his body over, with an elbow propped on a raised knee and his chin supported by his fist.

He waited. And waited.

"Well? When's my test supposed to start?" He eventually drawled.

A disapproving voice floated down to him. "You were supposed to stay within the light.

"Eh. Didn't feel like it." Ban shrugged it off.

"Very well. Then how about we play a game?" The space lightened.

Ban found himself in a vast cave. So vast he couldn't see the sides and the ceiling was far above him. There were stalagmites growing upwards and stalactites clinging to the ceiling above dotted all over the cavern. The rock upon which he was sitting was a stalagmite with the point broken off.

"What kind of game?" the tall man asked leerily.

"You are known as Ban the undead, is that correct?"

Ban stretched lazily and grinned. "The one and only."

"Then I propose you spin the wheel and choose a way to die." The voice was very calm and matter of fact.

Ban leapt to his feet. "What?! No way!" He grinned and tugged at his jacket. "Don't wanna ruin the threads after all." He looked about him. "What wheel?"

"Silly me. I had forgotten." The voice let out a laugh and with a puff of smoke a large wooden wheel appeared, hanging in mid air.

Ban sauntered over to have a look. The wheel had twelve different symbols carved into it, Ban didn't recognise them. An arrow was floating above the disc, just touching the tops of the symbols.

"Lay your hand on the wheel and spin it. Choose your fate."

"Ha! My fate. Don't know much about me do you?"

"The longer you stall, the longer your friend is in danger. She is your friend is she not?" The voice was curious.

Ban was still for a minute. "Yeah, she's my friend," he grudgingly admitted. "Plus the captain wouldn't be happy if he knew she was in danger because of me."

"Then lay your hand on the wheel and spin."

Ban stretched out his arm and rested his hand on the wood. "You said to choose my death... You know I can't actually die right? And that I'll resist?"

"Of course. In fact, I'm counting on it."

"Excellent!" Ban grinned and spun the wheel as hard as he could. He watched the disc spin, perversely excited for the outcome.

* * *

Meliodas slowly opened his eyes then blinked. He was alone in a dark space. A spot of light shone solely on him.

"Hello?"

"Hello." A disembodied voice returned.

"So is this my turn to be tested?"

"It is. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"Do you know where Elizabeth is? Is she still alive?!" Meliodas turned in a circle, looking for movement. He saw nothing.

"Such devotion. That should make this test easier for you." The voice paused and then continued. "I know where your princess is. She is alive for the moment. But whether she is whole, I cannot say."

"Whole? You mean she could be injured?!" Meliodas tightened his hands into fists. "Let's do this."

"Very well." The area surrounding Meliodas lightened and thousands of coloured ribbons appeared. "Choose your princess."

Meliodas frowned. "I don't understand." He reached out a hand and let a few ribbons run through his fingers.

Each ribbon was a different colour, some wide, some thin, some coarse like burlap, others of cotton, silk or velvet. Still more with fine threads of metal woven through.

"Do I get a hint?"

After a slight pause, the voice answered. "Very well. Each ribbon symbolises a life. You must choose your princess. But be careful. You only get one chance."

"That wasn't exactly a hint. And there's thousands here. Elizabeth is in danger!"

"Then I suggest you hurry."

Meliodas frowned but began to examine the ribbons without further argument.

Some of the ribbons changed colour, some were frayed, others were twisted around each other.

He studied blue ones like her eyes, silver ones like her hair. Silk and satin ribbons that matched the softness of her skin, ribbons threaded through with gold and silver for her royal upbringing.

Nothing seemed right.

In frustration he grabbed a handful of the ribbons and threw them. They fluttered gracefully to the floor. "This is impossible!" The blond man yelled. "What happens if I choose wrong?"

No reply.

Meliodas drew his sword. Just before he was about to hack his way through the ribbons dangling before him the voice called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The captain of the sins lowered his sword. "And why not?"

"Each ribbon is representative of a life. The longer the ribbon, the longer the life. If you slice through the ribbon then you have shortened the natural life span."

Meliodas paled. All these innocent people, and he could have ended them. "Thank you for stopping me."

"Of course. Now please continue."

"You sound like Gowther," grumbled Meliodas, but he continued with his search.

He worked methodically, checking every ribbon in one area before moving on to the next when something, a feeling, stopped him. He made his way to an as of yet unexplored area. The ribbons here were mostly dark coloured and of rough material. One stood out. A pale gold ribbon of the finest silk with two dark coloured ribbons twirled loosely around it. One a rusty blood red and the other, a dark purple black.

"What happens if I choose the wrong ribbon?"

No reply.

"Alright. Some of the ribbons are tangled together. What does that mean?" Meliodas was trying not to let his anger show but this guy was really testing his limits.

A pause, and then... "The tangled ribbons are where two or more people are significantly connected. Have you made your choice?"

Meliodas stepped forward and raised a hand to the gold ribbon. He let it slip over his fingers hoping for a sign that he was right. Nothing happened but it just had to be hers! Something so delicate and light, surrounded by darkness, that was Elizabeth's life since she had found the captain. This had to be the one.

"This one." Meliodas stood tall and lifted the ribbon higher. "This is Elizabeth."

The room went dark.

"Ah shit. Not again."

* * *

As the wheel slowed Ban leaned in closer. He tried to focus on the symbols, work out what they could mean. The wheel came to a stop.

"Oh, very interesting."

"What?! Tell me!" The wheel had stopped with the arrow hovering above a symbol that looked almost like a crooked triangle. There were ten unevenly spaced dots joined by a light thin line.

"Do you not recognise the constellations? This is Capricorn." Ban could hear the smirk even if he couldn't see it.

"So what does Capricorn mean?"

"It means my pet is hungry..." The voice trailed off into a laugh.

"It means your pet is dead" muttered the immortal man.

"We shall see."

There was a sound like the clap of thunder followed by the fast clopping of hooves. Ban looked about him confused. There came a blur racing towards him, Ban managed to throw his body out of the way just in time and landed with a crash against a stalagmite.

The creature skidded to a stop and then clopped closer to Ban.

"Ban, I would like to introduce my pet." Before the undead man stood a strange creature. It stood tall like a man with two arms but had the head, legs and tail of a goat. It was horned, heavily muscled, and covered in a short brown fur. Its eyes flashed red and when it snarled, Ban glimpsed sharp teeth. It stood taller and much heavier than the bandit.

Ban pushed to his feet. "Let the games begin then." Before he'd even finished speaking, he attacked. He sprang forward into a flip and planted both feet on the goat-man's chest. The creature staggered back a step but quick as a flash, grabbed Ban's foot and pivoted, using Ban's momentum to throw him to the floor.

Hooking a foot around the ankle of the beast, Ban pulled the leg out from under it and down it went with a crash. The beast bellowed with rage. Ban flipped to his feet and pulled out his three-sectioned-staff. The creature pushed up to its knees, Ban attacked with the speed of lightning with punches, kicks and swings of his staff. The goat-man kept pace easily using its arms to block the attacks.

Just as the undead man made a swing with his arm, the creature caught his wrist, smoothly stood up, spun Ban around so his arm was bent up his back and opened its jaw. Ban heard a laugh and then his world went dark. The beast had swallowed him whole, staff and all.

"Huh. Faster than I expected. Slightly disappointing to be perfectly honest."

Even though he was in the beast's stomach Ban could hear the voice mocking him. Using all his power he punched out. He had no idea of which direction he was facing or which part of the beast he was punching but he had to get out. With a roar he emerged from the beast's body and it dissipated into smoke around him.

"Was that it?" he calmly asked. "Nice warmup."

"I'm glad you think so. Spin again," came the reply.


	11. Chapter 11

For Fanficlove2014.

* * *

Gowther blinked and pushed his glasses up his nose. Now that the light had returned to the room he found himself in, he could read again. He sat on the floor, pulled out his book, found his place and lost himself in his reading.

When next he raised his head, he noticed a small figure sitting next to him. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hello," replied a quiet voice.

"Are you also waiting to be tested?" Gowther tilted his head and studied the figure. A small, slender frame was shrouded in a dark cloak. The facial features were hidden underneath the cowl of the cape.

"I am waiting."

Gowther nodded. "Then if you do not find it objectionable, we can wait together."

"Very well."

The two sat in silence for a short time. Gowther turned to the figure. "I apologise, I should have introduced myself. I am the goat's sin of lust, Gowther, of the seven deadly sins."

This time the figure nodded. "My name is Kina. May I ask why you are here?"

"Certainly. I am awaiting a person to issue me a test of some sort. My companions and I are on a quest to rescue a princess and we await help from a contact of Merlin's. He has promised to help us only if we all pass his test."

"Curious. Why do you suppose this person wants you to pass a test?"

"Hmmmm," Gowther looked down at his book, now resting in his lap. "As I understand it, this person is a recluse and doesn't like contact with others. I suppose we need to prove that we are worthy of being helped. Merlin's contact must ascertain that we are capable of doing what we set out to do."

"Do you believe yourself and your companions to be worthy?"

Gowther pushed his glasses up his nose again. "I would more determine whether Elizabeth was worth saving. Six of her friends have endangered their lives to rescue her."

"So you consider yourself her friend?"

Without hesitating Gowther replied. "Yes. I do. Elizabeth has proven her dedication to us time and again. She has saved lives and fought to bring good to our world. She is kind to me and explains things to me when I so require. She is also interesting to observe. These are good qualities to have in a friend."

"I see."

The two were silent once again. Gowther returned to his book.

* * *

Merlin brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. "Mmmmm, good tea. From the human realm?" Her companion nodded.

The mage was sat in a cozy little cave filled with a couple of comfortable chairs, a small table, a bed off to one side and a rug on the floor as well as a few other amenities. A cheery little fire kept the two occupants warm. Her booted legs were propped up on the table, crossed at the ankles. Her contact sat across from her, cloaked head to foot, curled up in the chair.

"So tell me Kina, what do you think so far?"

The chair's occupant sighed and took a moment before answering. "Your captain. He's a troubled soul." Another moments silence. "He took his time but he passed the test."

"And the others? Ban?"

With a grin, Merlin's companion replied. "I like him. A bit boisterous and definitely angry, but he has his charm. Plus it's really fun to kill him. Have you ever done it?"

The raven haired woman grinned in return. "I have very much wanted to but we try to refrain from killing our fellow sins. Sets a bad example for our enemies." Her smile widened. "But it is satisfying watching him get beaten." Merlin became serious once more. "What about King? I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you to see him again. I'm sorry that I had to bring him here but he is a Sin."

Kina smiled sadly. "I'm just happy that he's alive and well. What more could I ask for?"

"Plenty more. You've been here for the past three thousand years. It's time to go home. The goddess clan surely can't ask more of you than what they have."

"Merlin. My friend. You know as well as I that I must remain here to keep the portal closed. True, I slip across now and again but if the demons discover that I... their keeper... have gone..." She sighed and shook her hooded head. "I must be content with what little freedom I do have and hope that one day, I will be free."

* * *

King yawned and squeezed his sacred treasure in order to plump it up. He didn't know how long he'd been waiting in the dark but he'd taken the opportunity to have a nap. Now he raised his head and looked about him.

He was in a small chamber, lit by a fire. Two chairs were placed opposite each other in front of the hearth. King floated to a chair and sat. It was as good a place as any to wait for this mysterious contact of Merlin's.

A cloaked shadow levitated its way from one side of the room and sat in the unoccupied chair.

"Would you care for some tea? I'm assured it's most delicious."

King was wary. "Tea? From the demon realm? Are you trying to poison me?!"

"Not at all," the cloaked form reassured him. "The tea is from the human realm. Merlin has also partaken of it." The figure extended an arm and waved over the table. Two teacups and a steaming teapot appeared.

The arm poured the steaming liquid into the cups and retreated under the cloak.

King looked curiously at the figure. "Why are you hiding? Are you really that hideous of a demon?"

The occupant of the chair let out a laugh. "Goodness no!" The arm reappeared along with its counterpart and lowered the hood. "I'm a fairy."

Ban span the wheel as hard as he could. He'd enjoyed the fight with the goat-man but he was itching for more. Finally some action, putting his energy to some use. Plus if it helped find Elizabeth, that was a bonus. He liked the princess. She was feisty after you got through her initial shyness. And she was good for the captain.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the wheel come to a stop until the voice announced it. "Libra. Oh now this should be interesting."

Ban's interest perked up. "So what does Libra mean then?"

"This..." and a bolt of lightning crackled down from the roof of the cave.

Ban leapt out of the way just in time. A black spot marked the floor where he had been stood. "You'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch me." He grinned.

As if in response another lighting bolt flashed down, then another and another. The tall man flipped and flung himself all over the cavern, springing over and around the obstacles in order to avoid the lightning.

"I thought I told you you needed to be faster" he panted out in between bolts. Once again lightning crackled in response but this time, instead of from the ceiling to the floor, the bolt came from the left of the cave and flashed horizontally.

It caught Ban in the side. His body stiffened as the current poured through his body. The entry point was black and singed. The undead man opened his mouth, "cheater," he managed to puff out before collapsing on the floor.

Before King sat a delicate featured woman with large green eyes and straight blonde hair reaching to her shoulders.

King gasped. "Elaine?" The likeness was remarkable.

Kina smiled gently. "No. But there is a resemblance. She is my descendant after all. As are you."

"I... I don't understand. What is a fairy doing in the demon realm? Are you Merlin's contact? How long have you been here? Who are you?!"

"Relax Harlequin, drink some tea. It will help. I'll answer any questions you have. First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Kina." She paused to reach for her own cup of tea.

King stood and slammed his hands against the table, interrupting her before she could resume speaking. "Kina? The Kina?! The Kina who sacrificed her life to seal off the demons? You don't exist! You're a legend, a story! We're taught about you as children. Told that if we misbehave we'll be sacrificed to the demons just like you!"

"And breathe." Kina smiled sadly at King. "It seems a lot has changed in the three thousand years since I've been here." She reached across the table and placed her hands over King's. King sat but left his hands under his ancestor's.

"You know that during the Holy War three thousand years ago, the fairies, humans, Giants and goddess clans all joined together to defeat the demons. It took a terrible toll on all of us. The earth was being poisoned and we were being slaughtered. We had to find a way to end the war once and for all." Kina withdrew her hands and once again picked up her cup. She wrapped her hands around it and savoured the warmth.

"Once we had discovered the way to keep the demons sealed off in the between, the rest was easy. The goddess clan would use their magic to shift the demons out of our reality. There was only one problem. There needed to be someone on this side to activate the seal." The female fairy picked up her cup and sipped delicately.

"Humans don't have the life span, the mental capacity or the power to endure for so long. Or so we thought back then. I've since been reeducated." Kina smiled as she thought of Merlin. "The Giants would have been too noticeable when we had to work quickly and in secret. The goddess clan were already sacrificing all of their magic so that left the fairies."

Kina looked King in the eye. "My sister was held in high esteem by the other fairies. She was powerful, adored and respected. My sister had children. They were the most precious thing in the world and I know she would have done anything to protect them. Including offering to come here to close the rift. I could not let her abandon her children so I volunteered my services. I packed up a few belongings, said goodbye to my dear ones and the goddess clan sent me here."

A tear was forming in King's eye. "You're my great aunt, aren't you? Grandmother spoke of a sister who had died saving her family. She would never say how though." The tears were running silently down his cheeks now.

Kina smiled wistfully at the younger fairy. "She wouldn't have been allowed. Someone may have worked out a way to open up the demon realm if they knew the specifics." She stood and approached King. "What we did, we did for love. To save our futures, your futures." She took King into her arms and held him as he sobbed.

* * *

Well hopefully that answers some questions and doesn't provide too many more. As ever I thank each and every one of you for reading, favouriting, following, etc but special thanks go to my reviewers. You all receive love cookies!

Im more than happy to answer any questions you may have, or even if you just want to chat, so send me a message. Yours, Jenarla. xXx


	12. Chapter 12

Ban raised his head and looked around. He was still in the cavern. He let his head flop back down. He'd been eaten, crushed, electrocuted, drowned, burned and shot full of miscellaneous objects. And it looked like this mystery being wasn't done yet. He pushed himself to his feet. Might as well get this over and done with.

"Okay, I'm ready. Bring on that damn wheel."

"Actually, I thought we'd try something new." With a poof of smoke, a small being wrapped in a cloak appeared before Ban. "I'd like to fight you myself."

Ban grinned. "Alright! Payback time! Bring it on!"

The figure flung off the cloak with a flourish. Ban drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Is there a problem?" Kina inquired innocently.

"Nah, you just look like someone I know."

Kina nodded sagely. "Elaine."

Ban's eyes narrowed. "What do you know of Elaine?" He was always eager for new information of the woman he loved.

"Did you come here to talk or to fight?"

"Well I came here to get payback on whoever messed with my memories. If doing that means I need to fight then let's fight." He lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Bring it."

Before he'd finished his last words, Kina was on the move. She stepped quickly and lightly onto Ban's bent knee, using it as a stepping stone to hook a leg around his neck, swing round while grabbing his arm and using their combined body weight to topple him over backwards. She smoothly rolled clear and to her feet while Ban was still registering what had happened.

He pushed himself to his feet, cracked his neck first to one side and then the other. "Well you're a quick little thing aren't cha? Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya just because you're a girl."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle whatever you've got." Kina winked at the tall man.

Ban grinned widely. "So it's alright if I use "Physical Hunt" on you!" He gestured towards the small woman before throwing his arms back to enjoy the rush of strength and speed.

Kina began to slump over and staggered slightly before she straightened up and grinned in return at Ban. "Oops. Did I forget to mention that your "Snatch" abilities won't work on me?" She innocently asked.

Ban growled and launched himself at her. Kina jumped lightly into the air just before he reached her, sailed over his head and slammed a foot down on his back as he passed underneath her. The immortal man crashed to the floor but managed to push himself back up and grabbed Kina's leg with lightning speed.

He tried to swing her around but found her an immovable object hanging in the air. Changing tactics he attacked with arms and legs. Kina parried everything with ease, slipping in an humiliating slap to the face every now and then. Ban leapt away from her, fuming.

"Come on Ban, it's like you're moving in slow motion. I thought you were a warrior," she taunted.

"Warrior this" he muttered. "Banishing Kill!" He propelled himself across the distance between them and slashed at her. A large gash appeared from her shoulder and down her chest.

"That's more like it." She quickly waved a hand over her wound, muttering an incantation. The wound knitted together, the only indication of anything amiss, the tear and bloodstains to her robe.

"What the..." Ban scratched his head. Kina floated over to him, placed her hands gently on either side of his face and sweetly pressed her lips to his. As she pulled her head back Ban had the most delightfully confused look on his face. Kina tightened her grip and twisted Ban's head off his neck. She held the disembodied head at eye level.

"You are just the most fun. I'm going to miss you."

* * *

Diane opened her eyes and blinked. The chamber was small but high enough that the giantess could comfortably stand, and intimately lit with glowing orange orbs. It was also warm and steamy. On closer inspection she discovered the source of the humidity was a bubbling pool at the back of the chamber. As the giantess walked closer she noticed two figures recumbent in the water.

"Merlin." Diane greeted the Mage and received a nod in return. "Who's your friend?"

"Someone with a particular interest in you." Merlin's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Are you going to join us?"

Diane stepped closer to the pool before removing her clothing, depositing it in a heap on the ground and sliding into the water, being careful not to splash.

She openly studied Merlin's companion with no attempt to conceal her interest. The other woman stared back just as intently.

Both woman were perfectly proportioned for their size. Brunette pigtails and a fringe on one, straight blonde hair to the shoulders on the other. Purple eyes studied green ones, noted the delicate nose, defined cheekbones, small but not thin lipped mouth and pale complexion.

"You look like King" accused Diane.

Kina was startled. Merlin looked amused.

"There's good reason for that," laughed Merlin. A frown lightly marred Kina's brow.

"I'm his great aunt and guardian to the demon realm. I'm the one who keeps it sealed off from your realm."

"Wow! Tough break! So you're King's great aunt. I always thought that after Elaine died he had no other family. I'm glad he has you." Diane's warm and kind response surprised Kina. Maybe this one would prove worthy enough of Harlequin after all.

The fairy quickly outlined her situation for Diane. Diane's happiness subsided. "So he is alone after all. Poor King. At least now he knows you're alive and watching over him even if you're not able to have contact."

Kina was even more impressed. The size of Diane's figurative heart certainly matched the size of her literal one.

"I have so many questions I'd like to ask but I need to know. Elizabeth. She's my friend. Do you know where she is? Is she safe?"

Kina sighed heavily. "I know where she is. She's alive and they will keep her that way but I cannot comment as to whether she's safe. I do not know if she is injured or not. I'm sorry."

"Why all these tests? Why not just take us towhere she is so we can rescue her?"

"Your princess is being held by a terrible foe. For all my magic and knowledge, I believe I am no match for him. It is dangerous. I had to reassure myself that you have a chance of saving her. I will not allow multiple people to throw away their lives for the sake of one if there is no chance of success."

Diane was growing angry but tried to hold it back out of respect for King and his newly found family member. "She is our friend. No matter the risk we have to try. She would do it for us. What right do you have to make the decision for us?

"The right is mine because I am the first and last defense protecting your realm from this one. I choose who comes and who goes. And I hold not only your lives in my hands but those of your entire world. If I thought Elizabeth had the information these demons are looking for I would not hesitate to kill her. If I thought any of you Sins had the information, I would kill you too. Even my own family. I have been sequestered here for thousands of years, each day trying to improve my knowledge and strength as each day the demons try to improve theirs. One day their numbers will surely overwhelm me and your world will not be prepared. Your world will have forgotten and so will fall. I have the right to decide so that that day will come far in the distant future."

"If you control who and what comes in and out of this realm, how, by the goddesses, was Elizabeth taken anyway?!"The giantess' voice had risen, King's family or not, and she clenched her fists under the water.

"As for how Elizabeth was taken, your foe is immensely strong. Stronger than I for sure. I count myself lucky that he has not searched for me and seems content to remain here for the moment. I could not have stopped him, no matter how much I wished too. Furthermore, I task you with remembering. If you and your companions are successful then I task you with reminding your world, with getting stronger and never forgetting the danger that I hold back." Kina remained calm and resigned throughout her speech.

Diane looked ashamed. "Forgive my outburst. I recognise and am grateful for your sacrifice and your courage. I accept your task. But you should also know, Elizabeth is far stronger than anyone gives her credit for and she is well worth the risk we take. We will be successful because she brings out the strength in us."

The giantess settled further down in the water, trying to release the anger and tension, knowing it would not help her reason with the millennia old fairy.

Merlin had enjoyed the heated back and forth with a smirk on her face. Now she interjected. "You have met with all of my companions now Kina, do you approve of them? May we continue with your help?"

Kina was silent for a moment.

"You have my help."


End file.
